Harry Potter and the Witch Trials
by Crystel09
Summary: Harry is about to enter his 6th year at Hogwarts, but Voldermort has a plan to pit the Wizarding and Muggle worlds against each other. Will Harry be able to stop him and deal with teenage problems all at the same time?
1. The Second War Begins

_Author's Notes: Hello everybody! I was unsatisfied at my first attempt at this story, because my pacing was so slow and I wrote a lot of stuff that ended up not relevant to the story that I wanted to tell, so I deleted the original version and wrote a new story which will include plot lines from the original version and totally new situations for Harry and his friends. I sincerely hope that this will be a better version._

_This story takes place after OoTP._

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling and I'm not her._

* * *

Chapter 1- The Second War Begins

It was a dreary, rainy summer's day at Little Whinging in Surrey. Rain during the summer months is not uncommon in Britain, but this storm was unusually heavy accompanied by thunder and lightning. Despite the weather, it was a special day for 1 teenage boy, it was Harry Potter's 16th birthday.

Harry laid on his bed tossing a deactivated snitch into the air and catching it. He rarely left his room since arriving back at Privet drive for the summer. It was self imposed exile, his fifth year at Hogwarts was riddled with tragedies. The biggest one was the loss of his godfdather, Sirius. Not a single day passed without Harry remembering the fallen Marauder. The grief that engulfed him was overwhelming that Harry wasn't able to accomplish anything during weeks that he has been back at his relatives' house. Before Sirius' death, he still held on to hope that he may 1 day leave Little Whinging and live with his godfather.

As Harry continued to toss the snitch into the air, he heard a loud rap on his door. Before he could grant permission for that person to enter, Uncle Vernon flung the door wide open.

"Boy, you listen here! Dudley and I are heading to London for a few days. He will be representing Smelting's at an interschool boxing tournament. I came here to tell you that you better behave for your Aunt and you better not burn the house down or else..," barked Uncle Vernon.

"Or else what Uncle Vernon?!" replied Harry without looking at his Uncle.

"I'm going to have you thrown in jail," threatened Vernon Dursley.

"That would be a sight a muggle policeman coming to arrest a wizard," Harry answered rather sarcastically.

"Don't you dare try anything, boy!"

"Uncle Vernon, would like a visit from some of my wizard friends?"

Harry saw that Vernon Dursley was turning red with anger. He was obviously trying to hold his rage in check. If there was 1 thing that Vernon didn't want at all was another visit from one of Harry's kind. The last time a wizard was in his house; his whole living room was blown to bits.

Without another word, a red faced Uncle Vernon left the room by slamming the door behind him. Harry smirked as he remembered the look on his Uncle's face.

As the hours passed by, Harry was still laying on his back totally oblivious to the world around him. He was daydreaming about his parents. He was wondering how his life would have been if they were alive and if Voldemort never came to be. His musings were disturbed by the sound of a car engine. Harry got up and looked out his window, he saw the Durleys' car pull out of the driveway.

"Good riddance," said Harry as he saw Vernon and Dudley leave for London.

Harry proceeded to his trunk and pulled a small album with wizard pictures. He flipped through the pages and saw the only photo of his parents and several photos of his friends. As he stared at the photo of him with Ron and Hermione, he couldn't help but think on how they were doing. He has not heard from them since their 5th year ended.

"I might write them a letter," Harry thought.

He got up and was about to pull a blank parchment from his trunk when he heard a faint knock on his bedroom door.

"Harry, may I come in?" came the voice of Aunt Petunia.

Harry opened the door and saw his Aunt holding a birthday cake with 16 blue candles lining the edges.

"Happy birthday," greeted Petunia.

Harry was speechless. For the past 16 years that he has lived with the Dursleys, his Aunt never had a kind word him and here she was now holding a birthday cake for her nephew.

"I know it's a wee bit of a shock." added Petunia.

"Thank you. But why?" Harry questioned his aunt without taking his eyes off the cake.

"Like I said it is a bit of a shock, but I think its time I tell you what happened between me & your mum. I never really hated her, Harry. Lily was more than a sister, she was my bestfriend." answered Aunt Petunia, she was doing her best not to cry.

"Oh, before anything else this arrived for you this morning Courtesy of your owl"

Aunt Petunia gave Harry a parchment tied with a red silk ribbon. He quickly untied the ribbon & read the letter (it was from the Order).

_Dear Harry, _

_Hello! How are you? Mrs. Figg tells us that you are doing fine. First of, we would like to greet you a very Happy Birthday. Sorry, if were not able to write to you this past month, but there was a real danger that our letters will be intercepted by You-know-who's supporters. Not to worry, we have fixed that problem already; Dumbledore & Moody placed a complex stealth charm on the Order's owls. The charm makes the birds invisible, except to members of the Order & a select few.. _

_We will fetch you from you relatives' place real soon. Just stay put & be careful. _

_Sincerely, _

_Lupin, Tonks, Mr. & Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Ron, Hermione & Ginny _

_P.S. We bought you a gift, but it was too heavy for the owl to carry we will give to you once you arrived at HQ. _

On the space below the postscript Harry recognized Ron's & Hermione's hand writing. Harry read Ron's first since it was above Hermione's note.

_Hey Harry, _

_How are you mate? Sorry if Hermione & I are not able to write you a decent letter, but the Order has been sending a lot of mail out lately. There are no owls available. They had even borrowed Pig, believe or not! Hope he does not embraced me by delivering the letter to the wrong person. Anyway, Happy Birthday! The twins also send their greetings. Their joke shop is doing really well, in fact Mum not that mad anymore. They have a new product called "Weasley's special beans," it look & taste like Bertie Bott's but if you eat a vomit flavored one you actually vomit. I was unfortunate to have a cauliflower-flavored one, my ears turned into cauliflower for about an hour. Have you gotten your O.W.L. results? And about the gift the adults bought you that truth is they think Mundungus took it. _

_See you soon. _

_Ron _

Harry groaned. He totally forgot about his O.W.L.S. He was so busy burying himself in self-pity & anger that he forgot about them. "Well, I have one more thing to worry about," Harry thought. He then went on to read Hermione's short note.

_Dear Harry, _

_How are you? Hope you're fine. I just arrived from Bulgaria. My parents & I went to visit Viktor over the summer (Ron does not know yet, don't tell him). I would like to say Happy Birthday & see you real soon. _

_I am so nervous about our O.W.L.S! _

_Take care, _

_Hermione _

"Typical Hermione," thought Harry. He then remembered that his aunt was in his room. He folded the letter & placed it on his nightstand; he then turned around to face his aunt who was slicing Harry's cake.

"Aunt Petunia?" Harry started.

"Finished?" she then handed Harry a piece of cake. "Then, I think it is my turn." Aunt Petunia shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Do you remember when I mentioned the dementors last year?"

Harry just nodded.

"The only reason why I remembered them, because I have encountered those foul creatures in the past." Aunt Petunia swallowed hard, she then held up her hand to stop Harry from interrupting her. Harry was trying his best to believe what his aunt just said.

"Harry, I never hated the fact that your mother was a witch. I loved listening to her stories about Hogwarts. We were always close since we were little girls. Me, Lily, & our little sister Rose.

"You have another sister" Harry blurted, he could not control himself anymore. Aunt Petunia nodded in response. "Where is she?

"She's dead." Aunt Petunia was now openly crying. "Those dementors killed her. They killed my parents & my baby sister. It happened a few weeks before your parents died. Lily & your father were openly against Vol...Voldemort & he was after them. He wanted to kill all those who opposed him. Your father wanted you & your mum to be safe, so he brought you & Lily to your grandparents' house. He thought that they will not find you there. He thought it was safe because it was a non-magical place. They would never have thought to look for you & your mother there. But that was not the case, they found out about it. You & your mum were out of the house when they arrived. You have been moved to a new safehouse by James & his friends. I was at my parents' house when it happened. I took Dudley there for a visit. All of a sudden, the room went black & it became extremely cold. It felt like you will never be happy again. Rose told me to get out & take Dudley with me; she was in her 7th year at Hogwarts at that time. I took your cousin & ran as fast as I could. I was able to reach a neighbors' backyard when I heard Rose shout out a spell. After that it was followed by screams of pain & then silence. It took me 30 minutes to be able to recover & see if they were OK. When I went back to our house, I saw Rose on the floor with a shock expression on her face. Our parents were in the kitchen & it looked liked that their mouths were forced open. Wizards from the ministry said that their souls were sucked right out of their body." Aunt Petunia was slightly out of breath after she finished her story. "I blamed it all on your parents. "If you & your mum did not come to stay at my parents' house, they would still be alive." she added.

"Is this true? I can not believe it?" replied Harry, shaking his head slightly.

Before Harry could hear Aunt Petunia's story, his burst into pain bringing Harry to his knees.

"Harry, are you alright?" asked a frightened Petunia as she moved closer to her nephew who was writhing on the ground.

The pain coursed through Harry's body. It felt like several red-hot daggers stabbing him all at the same time. In this moment of pain, he heard an evil voice greeting him.

"Happy birthday, Harry."

Harry fell to the floor, grasping his scar. He could hear Voldermort's mirthless laugh in his head. It was taunting him. As the laughter grew, the pain in his scar became more intolerable. The pain escalated to the point that he was jerking violently on the floor.

"Harry, Harry so how old are you today? 16? 17? Your parents would have been so proud to see you now. But no need to worry you will be them shortly. You can never win with me, dear boy. Have a look at the future."

_With Voldemort's words, a world of destruction flashed before Harry's eyes. His first saw the Ministry of Magic deserted & in ruins. Parts of the massive complex were still smoldering. Diagon alley, the once thriving center of the wizarding community in London, was leveled. The vaults of Gringott's were plundered of the treasures that they contained. Hogmeade's was in chaos. But what disturbed Harry the most was the picture of Hogwarts that flashed next. The once great hall was nothing but an empty hole. The banners of the different houses that hung proudly on the ceiling were strewn on the floor tattered to pieces. The long tables were shattered & burning. Harry could feel the heat of the flames on his skin. Then Harry saw Professor Dumbledore sitting in his chair. He looked dead! Blood was dripping was his mouth. His wand was on the floor at his side; it was broken into to two. _

"No," screamed Harry. He wanted to run to Dumbledore, but his legs would not move. He felt himself being brought out of the great hall. It was like he was watching a _movie. He can see, hear & feel his surroundings; but he had no control of it. When the movement stopped, he was in one of the corridors in Hogwarts. It was littered with the bodies of his fellow students. Harry could see the different colored robes of the dead teenagers. They were from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff & Slytherin. He wanted to help them, but he can't. Feeling totally helpless, he scanned the hall for any signs of life. But before he could complete this, the vision moved again. He was carried to what he recognized as the room of requirement during D.A. meeting. There he saw Hermione & Ron lying in one corner holding on to each other. _

"Ron, Hermione," Harry called out.

Somewhere in his gut he knew that they were gone. The unseen force moved him closer to his best friends. He was forced to look down on them. They were pale & zapped of life.

"No, no. You can't do this!" Harry began to yell. He felt blood stinging his eyes. "I won't let you." 

"But it has begun. You cannot stop it," answered Voldemort followed by an evil laugh.

"I will kill you before that happens," replied Harry still fighting the pain in his scar.

"Harry, Harry! Are you ok?" came a distant familiar voice.

Harry willed to his eyes to open and saw the worried face of his aunt who was holding him in her arms. She was using her apron to apply pressure on Harry's scar in order to stop the bleeding.

"Harry, are you alright? Please answer me?" cried Petunia.

Before Harry could answer the question he faded back to unconciousness.

* * *

"Jacob, Jacob where are you going?" called Mrs. Spencer to her youngest son.

"I'm going to the field to do some filming, Mum," called back the 12 year old as he was running towards the lush fields the surround the small village of Beckford located deep in the English countryside. Like most English villages, Beckford's source of income is farming & livestock. This quiet little place was far off Britain's tourist trail; you can say that it is a little isolated.

The Spencers were one on the many farming families in Beckford. But unlike most Beckford families their youngest son, Jacob dreamed of becoming a filmmaker. The young boy spent most of his free time making short films with his family & friends. Since he was on his summer holiday, Jacob had a lot more free time than usual & he was determined to use his few weeks of freedom to make a nature film about the creatures that inhabit the fields surrounding his small village. He spent that warm summer day roaming the fields, filming things what he found interesting. It was almost 5 o'clock in the afternoon when Jacob decided to head back home. He was pretty satisfied on what he has done & could not wait to edit the footage.

"Mum. I'm home," said Jacob as he entered the family's kitchen. There he saw his mother having tea with the Blythes.

Mr. & Mrs. Blythe are the Spencers' elderly neighbors, who had to sell their farm because none of their children were interested in running the place.

"Jacob, say hello to our guests," instructed his mother.

"Hello," came his response.

"How are you Jacob?" asked Mr. Blythe. "How's your film coming along?" he added.

"I'm great Sir & everything is coming along fine," answered Jacob with a smile.

"Promise you'll let me see it," said the old man.

"Of course," replied Jacob with a sense of pride. With that he ran to his basement workshop to start polishing his project. The Spencer's basement was hidden underneath a trapdoor in a hallway closet. The family was not the first inhabitants of the house. They always thought that this was interesting feature of their home.

The hours quickly passed by as the young boy worked on his film. He was exhausted and fell asleep with his head resting on his table.

Jacob was awakened by a woman's scream. As sleep left him he heard the scream again. It was his mother! He rushed up the basement stairs. He wanted to know what had happened, he wanted to now if she was fine. He tried to open the trapdoor but it was stucked, but before he started banging on the door, he heard his mother talking to a man whose voice he did not recognize.

"Who are you & what do you want?" asked Jacob's mother she sounded like on the verge of tears.

"Who am I? I am someone you wish you'd never have to meet. What do I want? Not much my dear lady I just want to kill you," answered a cold & evil voice.

"Why?! What have I or my family done to you?" replied Mrs. Spencer who was now crying.

"That's easy you're a muggle & so is your entire family."

"Muggle?" whispered Jacob.

"Oh I'm sorry you don't know what a muggle is. Well, they're non-wizarding folks, which my kind could not tolerate. Muggles are the pests of this earth," explained the man with hatred in his voice.

'Goodbye," with that Jacob saw a flash of green light that seeped through the edges of the trap door. He heard his mother scream for the final time & it was followed by a loud thud.

The young boy stuffed his fist into his mouth to prevent himself from screaming. Tears were rolling down his cheek. "Mummy, Mummy," he called over & over again in his mind.

"Malfoy, let's go. The others are rounding up the remaining muggles," came another man's voice. This voice sounded weak & scared.

"I'll be there in a minute, Pettigrew. I just want to make sure that there is no one left in this house," the man called Malfoy answered.

"Of course," Pettigrew replied.

"Tell the others to put the muggles in the village square. We will take care of them there," ordered Malfoy.

"Yes," came the reply Jacob then heard scampering footsteps leaving the house.

"Aghh…"the young boy heard a scream of pain. "Yes master, I'm coming." Malfoy then left the area before coming across the hidden trapdoor.

"The village square," he remembered. The boy immediately reloaded his camcorder & slowly moved towards the basement's only window that is directly in front of the square. Jacob was shocked at what he saw a group of dark hooded figures were forcing the town's people, which included men, women & children into one group. With their helpless victims in position, the disguised figures began to shoot out green light at what Jacob thought was a small stick. He heard screams of pain mixed with cries for mercy. One by one the people of Beckford dropped dead like flies at the village's square.

Out of the group of deatheaters emerged a lone figure that pointed his wand towards the night sky, a few moments later a green skull appeared over the ravaged English village. The other deatheaters in their sense of accomplishment shot balls of light onto the air further illuminating the dark mark, with that they disapparated from the scene.

* * *

"Summon the members of the Order. NOW!" came the booming order of Professor Dumbledore as he entered the dining room of 12 Grimmauld Place where Lupin, Tonks and Mr. Weasley where drinking a cup of tea.

"Is anything wrong?" asked Lupin.

"Yes, something very bad has happened. My brother Aberforth just notified me that an English village was attacked by deatheaters last night," answered Dumbledore.

"What?" came Tonks' response.

"By Merlin, were their any casualties?" inquired a worried-looking Arthur Weasley.

"Aberforth said that apparently only 1 boy was found alive and he was able to record the deatheaters killing villagers on a device called a video recorder," added Professor Dumbledore. "We need to have an emergency meeting. Kindly summon the members."

With that Tonks, Lupin and Mr. Weasley left the dining room and proceeded to the owlery. The use of owls was the preferred way of the Order to communicated since the Floo network was heavily monitored by the Ministry of Magic and the Order has not a found a way around all monitoring charms that were in place. Dumbledore with the help of Snape and Kingsley Shacklebolt have put stealth charms to make them invisible to muggles and non-Order members. The owls were also given a special potion to make them fly faster.

* * *

"Summon the members of the Order. NOW!" Professor Dumbledore's voice reverberated all throughout No. 12 Grimmauld Place.

Ron Weasley was still asleep in one of the bedrooms on the second floor of the house when all the commotion coming from the dining room startled him. Ron quickly got up and made his way to the door. He wanted to know what was happening. As he headed to the stairs, he bumped into Ginny and Hermione who were still in their dressing gowns.

"I wonder what's happening?" asked Ginny.

"I don't know," replied Ron.

"Whatever it is? It's serious. I have never heard Professor Dumbledore so angry," added Hermione as they headed down the stairs.

Halfway down the flight of stairs, the trio ran into Lupin, Tonks and Mr. Weasley.

"Dad, what going on?" inquired Ron.

"Nothing to worry about kids. We're just about to have another meeting. Kindly go back to your rooms," answered Mr. Weasley.

Mr. Weasley was never a good liar. Ron and Ginny could see beads of sweat on their father's brow and his lips were quivering. He was also pale as a ghost.

"They obviously hiding something," said Ginny.

"I know, but I wonder what?" replied Ron.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes. He gently rubbed the grains of sleep off them. He turned toward his nightstand & started to feel for his glasses. After holding it in his hand, he put them on. As he sat at the edge of his bed, he felt like a sledgehammer had just hit him several times.

"What happened?" he inquired to himself.

He tried his best to remember the events of the previous day. Much to Harry's frustration he could not remember anything pass the conversation he had with his Aunt Petunia late yesterday afternoon.

After Harry took a refreshing shower, he made his way to the kitchen. When he passed the living room, he saw Aunt Petunia watching television with dread written all over her face, she was also crying into her hands.

"Anything wrong, Aunt Petunia?" asked Harry as he entered the living room.

"Oh Harry. Thank God, you're OK," said Petunia as she engulfed Harry in a hug. "I thought I have lost you there for awhile. You were shaking so violently."

Just as Harry was trying his best to comfort his aunt, he caught a glimpse of the news on the television.

"Harry, I think some wizards attacked a small town," said Aunt Petunia as she saw her nephew fixated on their TV set.

"Are you sure?" asked Harry.

"Yes," with that Petunia increased the volume. Harry could now clearly hear what the reporter from the news was saying.

_Reporter: The village of Beckford was devastated last night by still unknown assailants. The police commissioner has confirmed the every single citizen of the village is dead. Apparently only one has survived… As you can see a weird sign or symbol is hovering over the town._

The camera pointed to the skies over the town a giant green skull was visible. At the sight of this Harry felt another stab of pain on his scar.

_Reporter: The police, military & every other public agency are here assessing the situation. We are not allowed to go into the village. The entire village is off limits to civilians and they are many here who would like to know what happened at the tiny village of Beckford. We will keep you updated with any new developments…_

"Deatheaters," came Harry's shock reply.

"Death…what?" asked Petunia.

"They are Voldemort's minions. I could not believe that they would attack a town full of innocent muggled," replied Harry who now could feel his anger boiling over. He couldn't keep his emotion under control, the thought of a whole town destroyed made him want to kill Voldemort more.

"Harry…" said Petunia Durlsey as she placed her hand on Harry's shoulder.

The television set exploded in flames.

"Aghh," yelled a frightened Petunia who then ran into the kitchen to get a fire extinguisher.

As she put out the fire in their living room, Harry remained motionless on the couch staring intently at the smoldering remains of the Durleys' TV.

"He won't get away with this," vowed Harry Potter.

* * *

"This is serious, Albus," Kingsley Shacklebolt pointed out as Mundungus turned off a muggle device called a television.

"Our world has been exposed," exclaimed Tonks whose hair color kept on changing due to her anxiety.

With Tonks remark the gathered witches & wizards started to talk all at the same time. Each having their own opinions on what they had just witness. Some were outraged while others were frightened. Some were unsure on what to do.

"SILENCE," ordered Professor Dumbledore. "Everybody please clam down. As we are speaking Aberforth is talking to the muggle prime minister & the Ministry of Magic have offered their assistance. But the Order should launch our own investigation, so that we will know when Voldemort & his deatheaters will strike again. We must do everything in our power to protect ourselves & the muggles,"

"Why did he do it?" asked Bill Weasley.

"I have several theories, but could not pinpoint an exact answer," replied Albus Dumbledore. "But our main concern now is to retrieve Harry and bring him here."

"Alastor, you are in charge of this venture," added the aged wizard.

Alastor Moody nodded in agreement.

"It's settled then. The sooner we get Harry here, the better."

* * *

A/N: Please read and review. 


	2. Vampires

Chapter 2- Vampires

It was almost dusk when Mrs. Weasley entered the enormous library of No. 12 Grimmauld Place where Ron, Ginny and Hermione spent most of the day.

She found them huddled together on an overstuffed Victorian-style couch, whispering in hushed tones.

"Ehem," Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat.

The trio looked up and found Mrs. Weasley standing by the oak door looking worried.

"I need to talk to all of you. Kindly follow me to the kitchen," said Mrs. Weasley.

Without a word Ron, Hermione, and Ginny followed Mrs. Weasley down the grand staircase to the kitchen. As the teenagers passed the once opulent receiving hall, they found a gathering of sullen looking wizards putting on their traveling cloaks. They saw Mr. Weasley who gave them a small nod as they passed by. Kingsley Shacklebolt was there talking intently to Alastor Moody. Tonks who was carefully adjusting Remus Lupin's cloak. The Weasley twins were also there, tweaking their brooms. Bill Weasley was standing behind his brothers and plus a few others whom they did not recognize.

As they entered the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley said "Please have a seat."

Quietly they sat down.

"Something terrible has happened," started Mrs. Weasley as she wiped a single tear from her left eye.

"Is Harry alright?" asked Hermione.

"From what Mrs. Figg has reported, Harry is fine," replied Molly Weasley, trying her best to give a small smile.

Ron gave out a huge sigh of relief. The girls followed suit as well with smiles on their faces.

"But…" began Mrs. Weasley.

Almost immediately any joy in the air vanished as the 3 young wizards stared intently at Molly Weasley.

"A group of deatheaters attacked a small muggle village last night, killing all the inhabitants except for a young boy."

Mrs. Weasley was crying as she relayed the horrendous events of last night.

"Oh no," said a shock Ginny Weasley.

Hermione was crying on Ron's shoulders. Ron was staring blankly into space, while one arm was around Hermione, trying to comfort her.

"Dumbledore has instructed the Order to bring Harry here. He believes that Harry is safer here with us," added Molly Weasley.

"I thought there was a protection charm on the house," asked a teary eyed Hermione.

"Yes, there is. That charm will keep Harry safe as long as he stays inside or does not venture further than a specific area around his relatives' home, but Dumbledore said that knowing Harry he'd rather have him here," replied Mrs. Weasley.

* * *

Harry Potter was rummaging through his trunk and throwing his invisibility cloak, a small pouch filled with gold galleons and his Gringott's key, the Marauder's map and several objects into his rucksack. He put the pack over his shoulder and hurried down the stairs. 

As Aunt Petunia saw his nephew make a mad dash toward the door, she asked "Harry, where are you going?"

"Out," came Harry's short reply.

"Harry, you can't leave. It's safer here," pleaded Aunt Petunia as she held her nephew's arm.

"I can't have him get away with this," answered Harry without looking at his aunt as he grabbed the door knob.

Without a second thought, Harry opened the door and there stood their neighbor Mrs. Figg.

"Where are you heading?" inquired the old Squib

Mrs. Figg's presence caught both Harry and Petunia completely by surprise. Harry leaped back and drew his wand.

"Mrs. Figg?"

"It's not safe to leave this house," warned Mrs. Figg. "Don't leave this house, Harry," she added as she entered the home and closed the door behind her.

"I have things to do," said Harry.

"What things Harry? Like trying to get yourself killed," said Mrs. Figg as she did her best to block the exit.

"Voldemort killed a whole village. I will not stand here and do nothing," cried Harry.

"You'll be helping more if you stay here. The Order will be here soon to fetch you. Dumbledore sent me here to make sure that you don't leave."

"I went through a month without news and all of a sudden Dumbledore is giving me orders. I'm not a child," replied Harry rather acidly.

As he made another grab for the doorknob, they heard several thuds coming from the Dursley's back yard.

"Secure the perimeter," ordered a deep male voice.

* * *

The Riddle house seats on top a hill overlooking the town of Little Hangleton. The former home of the wealthy Riddle family had lain in ruins for years, with its once manicured gardens overgrown with weeds and the elegant brass fittings now dull and unmaintained. The only caretaker of the house mysteriously died 2 years ago. The people of Little Hangleton had tried in vain to find a descendant of the Riddle family. They wanted the house either repaired or destroyed, because it has become an eyesore in their picturesque village. Little did they know that a descendant of the Riddle family has taken up residence in the bowels of the derelict structure, Tom Marvolo Riddle, the dark lord has made his father's house his lair.

"My lord," started Peter Pettigrew as he bowed lowly in front of his master. "They're here."

"Where are your manners, Wormtail? Show them in," ordered Voldemort who was sitting on a throne made of dark wood covered in red velvet, on his lap was Nagini.

Wormtail bowed again and went to do his master's bidding. After a few moments, he returned with 2 companions, a tall beautiful woman with dark hair that went past her waist and an equally striking man with broad shoulders. The stunning pair was dressed in black from head to toe.

"Ah… greetings my friends," said Voldemort, arising from his throne.

The woman smirked, "Why have you called me here?" Her name was Lamia, queen of the vampires. The man who was with her was her consort, Claudius.

"That's what I like about you, my dear. Straight to business," replied Voldemort.

"I have a proposition."

"What is it?" asked the vampire queen with a heavy Eastern European accent.

"Serve under me and you and your kind will once again rule the night."

"Hah! Vampires serving a wizard, the whole idea is laughable," replied Lamia with disgust.

Voldemort slammed his fist on to a table holding a large stone basin with runes etched on its edges. "What's laughable is that the vampires have been reduced to mere scavengers. Feeding on animal blood, and draining the blood on newly dead human corpses."

With a wave of his hand, Voldemort conjured up an image of the vampire colony living deep in the Forbidden forest. The once feared race of immortals, have been pushed by wizarding law to a mere fraction of its former existence.

"I promised your people, freedom. Freedom to feed again on human blood," enticed Voldemort.

"What service would you require of us?" inquired Lamia.

"Strike fear in the hearts of both wizards and muggles alike."

"What's my guarantee that you will deliver your promise?"

Voldemort waved his hand again, the scenery in front of them changed. It showed the village of Little Hangleton. With an evil smile, he turned to the vampires and said "Enjoy."

Lamia gave an equally evil smile and called on her coven to feast on Little Hangleton.

* * *

Upon hearing the commotion coming from the Dursley's backyard, Harry approached the backdoor cautiously with his wand raised. Aunt Petunia was cowering behind him. 

"What's going on?" she asked with terror in her voice.

Instead of answering, Harry gestured for her to stay silent. He then heard a click and the backdoor swung open. Acting on his instincts, Harry yelled "Expelliarmus." His spell sent the intruder flying across the yard.

"Arthur, are you ok?" came a familiar voice.

"Tonks?!" Harry called out, immediately lowering his wand and running out the door.

Harry found himself surrounded by several wizards with their wands raised and pointed at him. He saw Tonks helping Arthur Weasley on to his feet.

"What?" asked a bewildered Harry.

"Where did you find the real me at Hogwarts?" asked Alastor Moody, as he stepped out of the group with his wand still raised.

"Professor Moody? What's this?"

"Answer me," demanded Moody.

"I found you inside a magical trunk in your office," answered Harry, his eyes darting to each wizard present.

It was only then the Moody lowered his wand and the others present followed suit.

Harry dashed to Mr. Weasley's side as he came closer; he saw that Arthur Weasley had a large gash on his forehead that bleed rather profusely. Tonks was applying pressure on the wound with 1 hand and trying to hold Mr. Weasley with the other.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Weasley," said Harry, holding on to the wounded wizard on the other side.

"No worries. We should have knocked," replied Mr. Weasley.

"Let's get him inside," came the voice of Aunt Petunia.

Fred and George Weasley came over and gently aided their father, one on each side, towards the Dursley's kitchen.

"Nice shot, Harry," commended George lightheartedly.

"Even though you did hit our father," added his brother, Fred.

"I'm so sorry," was all that Harry could say as he watched the retreating forms of the Weasleys, followed by Tonks.

"Like what George Weasley said, nice shot," said Moody, approaching Harry. "But don't be too quick to lower your wand," he added. "You have to be sure whether that person is friend or foe."

"Lay off it, Alastor," interjected Remus Lupin.

"Lay off it Remus?!" What if we were deatheaters? Harry could be dead by now," replied Moody.

Before Remus could reply, Tonks called out "Harry, help us."

Harry ran towards the house and saw Aunt Petunia and Tonks fussing over Mr. Weasley, whose outer robe was soaked with blood.

"Go upstairs and get the first aid kit," instructed Aunt Petunia.

Without hesitation, Harry did as he was told

"Here it is," said Harry as he handed the kit to Tonks.

"He is still bleeding," cried Petunia as she continued to apply pressure on to Arthur's forehead.

"This will help," said another wizard who just entered the house, followed by Bill Weasley.

The wizard handed Tonks a small leather pouch. Tonks immediately emptied the pouch's contents on to the kitchen table. Harry saw several vials filled with different colored concoctions. Tonks poured a green colored potion on a clean gauze pad and applied it to Mr. Weasley open wound. Arthur Weasley winced, but the bleeding stopped almost instantaneously. She then proceeded to wrap the wizard's forehead with gauze bandages.

"Drink this, Arthur. It will help replace the blood that you lost," instructed the wizard who handed Tonks the potion-filled pouch.

"Thank you, Shen," replied Mr. Weasley as he drank a small vial containing a clear, thick liquid.

At this point, the wizard named Shen took off his hood. Harry saw a handsome Chinese wizard, probably in his 40's, with dark hair that was neatly parted on 1 side. This was the first time that Harry has seen him, but he had an air of familiarity that surrounded him.

"Is the perimeter secure?" asked Moody.

"Yes," replied Bill Weasley as he assisted his brothers in wiping the blood off their father's face.

"Then we need to leave as soon as we can," replied Moody.

The assembly of Order members nodded in agreement.

"Kindly get your trunk ready, Harry," requested Lupin, giving Harry a small yet friendly smile.

"I'm not going," Harry sternly replied.

"Why?"

"I need to go find and kill Voldemort" (at the sound of Voldemort's name the gathered wizards cringed).

"We have strict instructions from Dumbledore…" started Moody.

But Harry interrupted with great anger, "Why should I obey him. Everybody expects me to defeat Voldemort, but I'm kept in the dark. If Dumbledore is truly a great wizard, why did he let those innocent people die? If he won't do anything, then I will!"

"That is exactly why Dumbledore keeps you in the dark. You act and think like a child. You let your emotions lead you," replied Moody calmly. "If you face the dark lord now, you will be killed."

"What do you want, Harry?" asked Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"To defeat Voldemort," came Harry's answer.

"Then let us help you."

Harry mulled in over and said, "Let me get my trunk."

* * *

At the stroke of midnight as the village of Little Hangleton slept, dozens of vampires and deatheaters entered the village. Leading the vampires was their queen, Lamia. Alongside her was her consort, Claudius. 

Lamia began to address her gathered coven, "My children, tonight we reclaim what is rightfully ours, the right to feed on fresh human blood."

Upon hearing this, the vampires expressed their delight, each exposing their razor sharp fangs. The deatheaters present proceeded to form a circle in the middle of the village's main square. With their wands raised, they yelled out in unison "Accio." In an instance, people, who were in their night gowns and pajamas, flew out of their homes through the windows and doors (the reason why the deatheaters accompanied the vampires was that a vampire could not enter a person's house without being invited in, so it was best to bring the victims to them). The vampires descended upon their victims, biting and reaping their necks to access the blood-filled veins. When a vampire finished draining blood from a victim, he or she would just move on the next. Screams of pain and terror filled the night air. This scene continued until none was left alive in Little Hangleton.

* * *

Harry arranged his books, quills, & parchments as neatly as he can in his trunk. Aunt Petunia was quietly folding up his remaining robes. She had placed all of his clothes in order, as she put the last few items in the trunk Harry remembered the conversation they had the previous day. 

Petunia gave Harry a motherly hug. Harry was surprised, but he returned the gesture.

"I have one more thing to give you Harry," added Aunt Petunia.

She then proceeded to pull out an envelope from her skirt pocket. She gently handed Harry the envelope.

"What is it?" asked Harry.

"Open it," answered Aunt Petunia with a smile.

Harry pulled out an old wizard picture.

"It's from your parents' wedding"

Harry stared at the photo, tears welling up in his eyes. His mum was wearing a white wedding gown, she had white flowers in her hair and she was holding her husband's arm. James was beaming, looking handsome in his formal robes but his hair was still a mess. Harry then spotted Aunt Petunia wearing a powder blue outfit trying her best to straighten out Lily's train. Next to Aunt Petunia stood a young witch, who wore the same powder blue dress. She looked like Lily but had the same dark hair as Petunia.

"That's our younger sister, Rose and over here is, our parents," Petunia's finger trailed to the left side of James.

Harry saw a middle-aged couple who were smiling. His maternal grandfather had his hand on James' shoulder while his wife was trying his best to flatten his father's hair.

Harry smiled at the sight of this.

"Where are my dad's parents?

Aunt Petunia swallowed hard and replied, "They were killed by Voldemort's followers a few months after your father finished his studies at Hogwarts."

Harry felt an anger rise up inside him. An anger that completely consumed him, it was at that point that he vowed that he will destroy Voldemort even if it lead to his own death.

After packing his belongings, Harry dragged the heavy trunk together with his broom towards the landing of the stairs. Aunt Petunia was right behind him, carrying Hedwig in her cage. The Weasley twins met Harry and Petunia halfway down the stairs and offered to help. With the twins carrying Harry's trunk, he was able to take Hedwig from his aunt.

"I guess this is goodbye," started Harry, as he laid Hedwig's cage beside him.

Aunt Petunia smiled and said, "Take care of yourself and try to have a good term."

"I don't know Aunt Petunia, especially with all the things that are happening. I'm not optimistic that this will be a good year," replied Harry.

"I'm hoping that everything will be alright in the end. Bye Harry," said Aunt Petunia, giving Harry another hug. "See you next summer."

Harry smiled at his aunt, before joining the others in the kitchen.

"Is everybody ready?" asked Moody as Harry entered.

"Yes."

"We will be going to No. 12 Grimmauld Place on brooms, since it is most likely the safest way for us to reach our destination. The Floo and Portkey networks are heavily monitored," said Moody.

Kingsley Shacklebolt stepped up and explained their strategy, "Harry will be flying in the middle of our formation. Since there are 10 of us, 6 will surround Harry and 2 will fly ahead to make sure that the coast is clear. The remaining 2 will fly behind us, making sure that we are not being followed."

"In case, we are attack, don't break formation whatsoever. Our main goal is to get Harry to headquarters. Even if we lose someone tonight, we have to fulfill the task that has been appointed to us," added Moody.

The wizards present nodded in understanding, except for Harry who felt a hard lump form in his throat. He felt uneasy that just his mere presence could put others in harms way. Before Harry could protest, he felt someone leading him to the backyard.

"Stay close, Harry," Shacklebolt instructed.

Remus Lupin and George Weasley mounted their brooms and flew ahead, scanning the skies for any danger. Once it was safe to proceed, George sent down an enchanted origami swan to the awaiting party.

"Mount your brooms," ordered Moody.

Harry mounted his Firebolt and 6 wizards surrounded him, these included Mr. Weasley (who was looking better), Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Fred Weasley, a wizard named Reginald and a young witch whom Harry did not recognized. Taking up the rear were Shen and Bill Weasley.

The group soared through the fields of surrey and made their way through the skies over London, until they reached their final destination, No. 12 Grimmauld Place. Waiting the entrance hall were Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Ginny and Hermione. When Harry stepped into the room, Ginny and Hermione ran over and gave him a hug, much to Harry's surprise.

"Welcome home," greeted Mrs. Weasley, together with one of her trademark bone-crushing hugs.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley," said Harry.

Molly Weasley immediately let go of Harry at the sight of her husband who was rather pale and had flecks of dried blood on his face.

"Dear Merlin, Arthur, what happened?" she inquired with much concern.

"I had a little accident, that's all," replied Mr. Weasley.

"It was my fault. I'm sorry," said Harry.

"Harry, don't be sorry. It was an accident," reassured Mr. Weasley.

"Arthur, let me have a look at that forehead," said Mr. Weasley as she was trying to peel of the bandages.

"No Molly. I'm fine."

"I still have some of that wound remedy that Aunt Muriel made."

At the sound of this Mr. Weasley turned paler and said, "Molly, anything but that."

"Oh, don't be such a chicken. Come on before that wound gets infected."

Mr. Weasley looked to his children with eyes pleading for help.

"Sorry Dad. We can't help you with that one," said Ron, who then turned to greet Harry with a firm handshake, 'Welcome back mate."

* * *

_A/N: Big thanks to Randl Scot, my sole reviewer. I really hoping that I get more reviews, since I love reading everybody's comments, good or bad._

_Please read and review._


	3. Parting Of Ways

_A/N: First of all I would like to apologize for taking so long to update. I actually finished Chapter 3 a few months back. I have just been really busy with work and I went out of town for like a month. So without further ado…_

* * *

Chapter 3- Parting of Ways

"Another town disseminated! What is the meaning of this?" asked a very angry Tom Mably.

"We are certain that the attackers were vampires, Minister."

"Well, why doesn't Cornelius Fudge bring them to justice?"

"That is easier said than done. The Auror department at the Ministry has informed me that the vampires have abandoned their main colony in the Forbidden Forest," answered Aberforth.

"What kind of government does the wizarding world have if it can't keep tabs on their own criminals?"

"I can assure you, Minister that the Ministry of Magic is committed in bringing the perpetrators to justice. I will inform you as soon as new developments arise."

"Is that all you're going to offer me, Aberforth. The assurance of a government who themselves does not oven know what's going on in their own jurisdiction. I have members of parliament and the defense ministry calling for answers. Once news of this new attack reaches the public, it could throw the whole of Britain in a panic. Maybe its better if our world's part ways. I have not received any concrete answers from your Ministry," said Tom Mably as he was pacing up and down in his study.

"Tom, you can't be serious. Breaking off diplomatic ties could be fatal to both our worlds. It's only been a few hours after the attack, give the Ministry more time to complete our investigation and take the proper action," pleaded Aberforth.

"What investigation? You, yourself said that the assailants were vampires. What would you like me to do, wait for another town to be destroyed! I can't put my political career in jeopardy for the Ministry incompetence. You may leave now, Ambassador," replied Tom acidly.

"You have to reconsider."

"You are dismissed, Ambassador," said the British Prime Minister as he handed Aberforth Dumbledore his dismissal papers.

* * *

"Ron, Harry wake up!" came the frantic voice of Hermione Granger as she knocked on the door of the boy's room.

"Go away Hermione," answered a very sleepy Ron.

"For Merlin's sake! Ronald, hurry up and open the door. I think something terrible has just happened," ordered Hermione.

With Hermione's words, Harry jumped out of the bed and opened the door. Hermione stood there, shaking in her dressing gown with her normally bushy hair, more tousled (she obviously just gotten up).

"Hermione, are you alright?" asked a worried Ron as he caught a glimpse of Hermione, who was being led into the room by Harry.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry.

"I overheard that there has been another attack," replied Hermione with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"What?!" came the reply of both Harry and Ron.

"Where did you hear this?" inquired Harry.

"I was heading downstairs to get a glass of milk, when I overheard somebody telling Professor Dumbledore about another village being attacked. Before I could hear any more information Mr. Weasley ushered me back upstairs." Hermione retold her story in between sniffles, tears still rolling down her face.

"Dumbledore's downstairs?" asked Harry with great interest.

Hermione nodded her head as she wiped her tears with the back of her hand. Harry bolted towards the door, rushing down the stairs as quickly as his legs could carry him. When Harry reached the foot of the grand staircase, he caught a glimpse of Professor Dumbledore talking to an elderly wizard, while they were making their way to the dining room. The two wizards were flanked by members of the Order.

"Professor Dumbledore," Harry called out.

Albus Dumbledore did not even look up to acknowledge Harry, but kept walking with his unknown companion.

"Professor Dumbledore," Harry called out again. This time more forcefully.

Instead of addressing Harry, the Hogwart's headmaster closed the door of the dining room behind him.

"I want to…," started Harry, but he was interrupted by Lupin.

"Harry, kindly return to your room," requested Lupin.

"Remus, why doesn't Dumbledore face me? I have the right to know what's going on," said Harry, prying himself loose from Remus' grasps.

"Now is not the time. All will be revealed when the time is right. Please go upstairs," begged Remus.

Harry stood his ground; he wanted to talk to Professor Dumbledore. He wanted to know if there has been another attack. Harry ran toward the door, dodging Remus Lupin, but before he could enter, the wizard named Shen stepped out of the dining room and was able to stop Harry in his tracks.

"The meeting is about to start," said Shen who was addressing Lupin.

Remus Lupin replied, "Of course," as he entered the dining room fixing his collar.

Before closing the door, Shen gave Harry one last look. Harry felt a hard lump form in his throat, because the wizard was giving him a look full of disdain.

* * *

"The vampire attacks, when and where did it happen?" asked Arthur Weasley.

"Last night in the town of Little Hangleton," replied Albus Dumbledore. "The whole town was disseminated. No one was left alive."

"That's impossible! We all know that the only way that a vampire can have access to humans or wizards is if they are invited into one's home or if you encounter one out in the open," barked Dedalus Dingle.

"Thank you for reminding us, Dedalus. At this very moment, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks are conducting their own investigations in cognito," said Albus Dumbledore.

"Why incognito?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"Ah, a question which leads us to another pressing matter. My brother has informed me that the British Prime Minister has officially severed diplomatic ties between the muggle and wizard worlds," replied Professor Dumbledore.

"What?!" came the shock response of Molly Weasley.

"That can't be," added Professor McGonagall.

"Aberforth has also informed me that Cornelius Fudge has no intention in re-establishing ties. Apparently he believes that the Prime Minister will eventually come crawling back for help," said Professor Dumbledore.

"This situation is not good at all," Arthur Weasley interjected.

"Why is that Arthur," asked a plump middle-aged with sitting next to Molly Weasley.

"Well, Fudge is not exactly flexible. This feud could blow up into something much bigger that could put both our worlds in peril," replied Mr. Weasley.

"Arthur's right. Prime Minister Mably and Cornelius Fudge are carved out of the same rock. They both care more about their political careers than the good of their people."

"Is there anyway to repair our ties to the muggle world?" asked Shen.

"My brother is working on a solution as we speak," replied Dumbledore. "Meeting adjourned for now. Severus and Shen may I have a word with the both of you, please."

As the rest of the Order members left the dining room, Shen and Severus Snape stayed behind as requested.

"Shen has your wife given my proposition some thought?" inquired Dumbledore.

"Yes, she has and she is willing to teach Mr. Potter all she knows about eastern potions," replied Shen.

"That's wonderful news," said Albus Dumbledore.

"Headmaster, do you think it's wise to have Potter take extra potion lessons, wherein he barely passes in my class?" interjected Severus Snape.

"Harry should learn a vast array of magical skills if he is to fulfill his destiny. Now that the ties between our world and that of the muggles has been severed. I fear that the coming conflict will be more that just wizard against wizard," explained Dumbledore with deep concern in his voice.

"Albus, may I have a word with you about my family," said Shen.

"Of course."

Albus Dumbledore followed Shen to the adjoining drawing room.

"I'm extremely concerned about the whole situation. As you know my family and I live in the muggle world. If what you say comes to past, I could lose my children and that is one thing I can't bear. Is it alright if I could bring them here? Just until school starts my eldest is heading back to Hogwarts. While my wife and I are planning to send our 8 year old daughter back to China with my parents," said Shen as he paced up and down the drawing room, looking besides himself.

"Your family is welcome to stay," replied Albus.

"Will Harry Potter mind at all?"

"Knowing Harry, I'm quite sure that he will be alright with the idea."

"Thank you," replied Shen as he exited the drawing room to apparate home.

The old wizard made his way to the dining room where Severus Snape was awaiting him.

"Severus, you know what it is that you have to do."

"Yes headmaster."

"We need to know that full scale of Voldemort's allies and the depth of his plans."

With that Severus Snape, apparated to an unknown location; leaving Professor Dumbledroe alone. As he pondered the seriousness of the situation, he felt the weight of his years on his shoulders.

* * *

"Why won't he face me?!" said Harry angrily as he tossed a vase across the room, shattering it to pieces.

"Harry, calm down," said Hermione who was sitting besides Ron on Harry's bed.

"Don't tell me to calm down," Harry spat back.

"You can't talk to Hermione like that," shouted Ron.

"I can talk to anybody the bloody way I want to. The two of you doesn't know what its like to be me. The things that I have seen and heard. The guilt that I carry around, feeling that you're responsible for the deaths of innocent people. All I want is answers," said Harry as he cried into his hands.

"Harry," began Hermione, approaching her friend.

"Please leave," requested Harry.

"Harry…"

"Go."

"C'mon Hermione," said Ron as he gently pulled Hermione away from Harry.

Harry sat in the corner, huddled. His mind filled with the thoughts on the tragic recent events. A feeling of helplessness engulfed him as the memory of Professor Dumbledore turning his back on him. Dumbledore was the only one he felt could help him in his destined fight with the dark lord. "Maybe it's hopeless," Harry thought to himself.

Harry heard a click and the squeaking of the door as it opened, "leave me alone," he said.

"Harry," came the voice of Ginny Weasley.

Ginny sat beside him and gently put her arms around his shoulders. Harry could feel her warmth and in some ways brought him some comfort.

* * *

'Papa, please let me stay. I don't want to leave you or mama," cried Cho as she held on tight to her father.

"Cho, this is just temporary. A safety measure for you and Le-ann," replied her father as he tried to comfort her.

Cho ran up to her mother, "Mama, please tell papa that I don't want to go."

Jiao Chang held her daughter's face and wiped away Cho's tears, "I hate the thought of being separated from my girls, but I agree with your father. This is the best way to insure your safety as well as your sister's. Cho's mother continued to gaze into her eyes, until she nodded in understanding.

"Now go to bed. We have a big day tomorrow," said Jiao as she tucked her daughter in bed.

As Cho's parents switched the lights off, the whole room was plunged in almost complete darkness. A small nightlight in one corner was the only source of light. Cho sat up in her bed and surveyed the things on her bedroom floor, her Hogwart's trunk which had been neatly packed, a suitcase filled with clothes and bits and baubles that she promised to pack after breakfast. She heard a soft rap at her door. "Cho," came the voice of her younger sister. "Come in, Le-ann." In came a little girl with her hair up in pigtails and who was wearing fuzzy bear slippers on her feet. Le-ann climbed into Cho's bed and snuggled up next to her older sister.

"Cho, I don't want to go."

"Me too."

"Papa said that they will send me to China once you go back to school. Do you think I'll l ever come home?"

"Of course."

"Do you know where we're going?"

"Papa said the headquarters of the Order, but I don't know where it is."

"I hope it's nice," said Le-ann as she drifted off to sleep.

Sunlight crept into Cho's room, illuminating her face. She gently rubbed the sleep of her eyes and slowly climbed out of bed, being very careful not to awaken her little sister. Cho put on her dressing gown and made her way to the kitchen. She saw her mother preparing breakfast.

"Good morning," Cho greeted her mum with a kiss.

"Good morning, my dear," replied Jiao as she plied scrambled eggs on to a serving plate.

"Do you need help, Mama?"

"Yes. Kindly make some toasts."

"Ok."

Cho grabbed a loaf of bread and put 2 slices in the toaster, "Mama, where is the Order's headquarters exactly?"

"It's in London," answered Jiao as she retrieved a bottle of milk from the refrigerator.

"Is it a house?"

"Yes, it used to belong to an Order member who has passed away. He left it to his godson who goes to Hogwarts."

"Really, who is he?" inquired Cho with much interest.

Jiao hesitated for a minute she replied, "Harry Potter."

Cho felt her mouth go dry. She hasn't talked to Harry since their big fight and she has not planned to talk to him in the near future. Now she has to go and live in his house. Did he know that she was coming? Did he approve of her staying there? Will the two of them get along? Several more questions popped into her head when her mother said "Cho, do you still like him?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I remember how you talked about him all these years. Singing his praises and how you cried when things between the two of you did not work out," replied Jiao as she took a sip of her coffee.

"I'm over Harry," came Cho short reply as she was trying her best to fight back tears.

* * *

Shen Chang piled his daughters' belongings into the back of the family van. Jiao and the girls where already sitting inside. Le-ann was playing with her doll, while Cho sat silently looking out of the van's window.

"Ready to go?" asked Shen as he sat in the driver's seat, buckling himself in place.

After what seemed like an eternity to Cho, she and her family arrived at No. 12 Grimmauld Place. The Changs had to wait until dark before entering, so that no muggles will see them doing so. As night fell on London, She unloaded the van and led his family up the steps of the mansion. Cho entered the home after his mother and sister. There waiting for them were the Weasleys with Hermione Granger and in one corner stood a shocked Harry Potter.

* * *

_Please R&R. The more reviews the better._


	4. The Vampire's Son

Chapter 4- The Vampire's Son

Harry stood beside Hermione as they waited with the Weasleys at No. 12 Grimmauld Place's entrance hall. Mrs. Weasley had informed them only the day before that they will have extra guests in the house and one was a young lady who also goes to Hogwarts.

"I sure hope it's not Millicent Bulstrode. Who would want to stare at her face all summer," said Ron.

"Ron," scolded Hermione. "I'm pretty sure if it's Millicent that you'll make her feel welcome," she added.

Harry snickered at the though of Ron being nice to Millicent.

"And that goes for you to, Harry," spat Hermione who held his arm to grab his attention.

The main door swung opened and a Chinese lady stepped in holding the hand of a young girl. They were followed by a teenaged girl with jet black hair that went pass her shoulders, who held her head down. She was quickly followed by Shen.

"Hello Shen," greeted Mr. Weasley, shaking Shen's hand

"Arthur, how are you? I'm sure you remember my wife, Jiao and our daughters, Le-ann and Cho."

Le-ann stepped up and started to vigorously shake Mr. Weasley's hand, "nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine, young lady," smiled Mr. Weasley.

Cho lifted her head and shook Mr. Weasley's hand. She then caught a glimpse of Harry and Hermione. Hermione quickly released Harry's hand as Cho glanced at them. Harry stood there surprised but not overwhelmed.

"Hello," greeted Mrs. Weasley as she gave Jiao a friendly hug. "You have very lovely daughters," added Mrs. Weasley as she cupped Cho's face and glanced at little Le-ann.

The comment elicited a cough from Ron, who got quickly elbowed by Hermione.

"I'd like you meet our children," said Mrs. Weasley to Jiao Chang. Molly introduced 4 of her 7 children who were present. "And this is Hermione Granger and Harry Potter who are like my babies as well."

"Hello," said Hermione as she shook Mrs. Chang's hand.

Jiao proceeded to Harry and said, "Hello Harry. I'm glad to have finally met you."

"Good evening ma'am," greeted Harry.

Upon hearing Harry's name, Le-ann who was showing Mr. Weasley her favorite book, bounced toward her mother and exclaimed, "You're Harry Potter?"

"Yes," replied Harry.

Le-ann stood there for a minute, surveying Harry's face. Harry was getting quite uncomfortable at the young girl's sudden interest.

"Le-ann it's not polite to stare," Jiao reprimanded her daughter.

"Cho thinks you're good-looking. But I don't see why?" said Le-ann.

Ron and the twins let out loud sniggers, while Hermione and Ginny looked at the little girl with complete surprise on their faces. Harry felt his face turn hot; he knew he was turning red. Cho who was standing next to her father had the same reaction as Harry.

"Le-ann," scolded Mrs. Chang.

"Mama, I'm just saying…"

"Le-ann!" said Mrs. Chang more sternly.

"Well boys, we should help with the luggage," instructed Mr. Weasley.

The group made their way to the entrance steps where the Changs' luggage, were located. As Harry passed Cho, she said softly "Harry," but he merely nodded his head to acknowledge her. The Weasley twins carried Le-ann's trunk in, while Mr. Weasley assisted Shen with 2 heavy suitcases. Harry and Ron lifted Cho's trunk when the latch came undone and all of Cho's things fell on the pavement.

"Sorry," Harry blurted out as he and Ron began piling all the things back into the trunk.

Cho ran over to help. She kneeled beside Harry and began piling her school things back into its proper place. When she made a grab for her Ancient Runes book, Harry accidently touched her hand. Cho let out a small gasp and felt herself turning redder. Her reaction was noticed by her father.

Harry and the Weasleys took the luggage to the spare bedroom that was set up by Mrs. Weasley earlier that day. Molly ushered the Changs into the sitting room. Cho entered the once luxurious room and began examining the Black family tree. As her hand gently traced the lineage of the Black family, Molly Weasley entered with tea and biscuits.

"Just some thing to tide us over till dinner," said Mrs. Weasley with a smile.

"Thank you," replied Jiao.

"Yay! Chocolate biscuits," said Le-ann gleefully.

"Just one. You don't want to spoil your dinner," Jiao instructed as she handed a biscuits to her daughter.

"Cho dear, would you like to have some tea?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"No thank you. I'm kind of full. May I use the toilet?"

"Of course. Go up the stairs and it's the first door on the left," replied Molly Weasley as she handed the small jug of cream to Jiao.

"Thank you," replied Cho.

Cho followed Molly instructions. She came face to face with Harry, Ron and the twins as she reached the landing. All the boys were laughing, except for Harry, who was being jostled by the twins.

"Hey Cho," greeted Fred.

"You're looking lovelier every year," added George.

"Hello," replied Cho.

"Are you going to be on the Ravenclaw quidditch team this year?" asked George.

"Probably," Cho replied. "May you excuse me; I need to use the bathroom."

"Sure. Don't let us stop you…and Cho if you need anything don't hesitate to ask Harry," said Fred pushing Harry closer to Cho.

Cho could feel Harry breathe on her face. Harry would have fallen on top of her if he wasn't able to prop himself on the wall. This was the first time they were this close since they kissed under the mistletoe last term.

"What's your problem?" Harry spat at Fred as he pulled himself away from Cho.

"Nothing mate," replied Fred with hands up in surrender.

"I think your mum needs our help with dinner," said Harry as he made his way to the first floor, quickly followed by the Weasleys.

Cho entered the bathroom and locked the door behind her. She let out a loud sigh and proceeded to wash her face in the sink. Never in her wildest dreams did she think that would be stuck with Harry Potter in the same house for the whole summer.

"Cho, you need to get a grip on yourself," she told her reflection in the mirror.

She heard a soft rap on the door, followed by a familiar voice that made her see red.

"Cho, its Hermione. It's time for dinner."

Cho took one calming breathe and replied, "Coming."

* * *

At the dinner, the Chang girls were quiet. Their parents left before dinner, to go on an errand for the Order. Jiao promised to visit them as soon as possible. Cho barely touched her dinner and Mrs. Weasley was doing her best to feed Le-ann.

"Come on, just a little bit more," coaxed Mrs. Weasley.

"Molly, don't force her. These girls had a long day. I'm pretty sure they're tired," said Arthur Weasley.

"I'm not tired, Mr. Weasley. I just miss my mama," replied Le-ann with tears now rolling down her cheeks.

"Aww… come here, dear," said Mrs. Weasley as she hugged the little girl.

"I've got her Mrs. Weasley," said Cho. "Guess it's time for bed."

Harry eyed Cho's retreating form as she led her sister back to their room. Cho was more beautiful than he had remembered. Her dark hair flowed effortlessly with each movement that she made. Her fair skin was smooth and unmarked…

"Tears must run in the family," said Ron as soon as the Changs were out of hearing range. Ron remarks snapped Harry's attention back to the room.

"Ron, stop it!" warned his father.

"We all must make an effort to make then feel welcome," added Molly, now eyeing her son with fire in her eyes.

"Yes," came everybody's reply.

* * *

Cho helped her sister into her pajamas and tucked her under the covers.

"Cho, I want to go home."

"Me too munchkin, but we have to stay here for awhile," said Cho as she smooth the creases from the blanket.

"I'm sorry about what I did earlier," said Le-ann, sitting up and putting her arms around her sister's waist.

"That's ok. Just remember to be nice to Harry. It's his house and we're guests here."

"Promise me will never be apart Cho," pleaded Le-ann.

"I promise," Cho replied, kissing her sister on the top of her head. "Now close your eyes." Cho began singing the lullaby that her mother used to sing both of her daughters to sleep.

Harry, Ron and Hermione passed by the room and heard the lullaby. "That's so sad," said Hermione.

"Don't start Hermione. Now me and Harry Have to listen to her all night." said Ron as he opened the door to his and Harry's room, which was directly across Cho's room.

"You are so insensitive Ronald. I think it's their first time away from their parents during the summer holidays."

"I think they're lucky. I wish I could get away from my parents sometimes," answered Ron.

Hermione looked at Harry for support, "My parents are dead," said Harry rather blankly.

"Ughh," was Hermione exasperated reply as she marched up another set stairs that led to room the she shared with Ginny.

* * *

Cho was sitting in a large fluffy armchair with was covered in a richly decorated fabric, which has fainted through time. It was a rough night for her. She barely got some sleep. As she was leafing through her Defense Against the Dark Art book, sunlight began to break into the large sitting room, hitting a picture frame. The smiling and laughing people in the photo caught her attention. She got up and decided to take a closer look, it was a photo of Harry standing next to man she did not know, but he looked oddly familiar to her. As she examined the man next Harry, she could see tattoos peering out of the top of his shirt where it was unbuttoned. "Sirius Black," she concluded. She moved back to Harry who was smiling broadly. She smiled at him and wished to see him like this everyday. As she continued to gaze into Harry's smiling face, she was startled when the door opened behind her. She accidently dropped the frame, shattering the glass into pieces. Harry peered around the door and the saw the picture on the floor.

"I'm so sorry," Cho apologized as she reached for her wand in her pocket. "Reparo," as soon as Cho cast the spell the shattered glass pieces fell back into place.

"Don't worry about it," blurted Harry without looking at her.

Harry was in his pajamas as well. His untamed hair wilder than before. He obviously has just gotten out of bed. Cho could see that has grown a little bit since they last saw each other. His body has filled out as well. As she continued to observe him, she felt her face warming up. "Don't blush now," she thought to herself.

Harry moved closer to Cho. She stood there frozen by his sudden advance. Harry's hand began to reach forward. Cho had the urge to meet his hand halfway, but before she could do this, he went around her and said "Excuse me."

Cho saw that she was standing in front of a broom cleaning kit. She took one step to the side to allow Harry through. Once the kit was in his hand, Harry turned and moved toward the door.

"Harry," she began.

Harry stopped, but did turn around.

"Thank you for letting me and my sister stay here."

"Don't mention it," he replied without glancing at her.

* * *

Fours days had passed and the Cho mainly kept to herself. She spent most of her time in No. 12 Grimmauld's Place's library catching up on her summer homework. She was in there as much as Hermione, but she would say a word to her, except "Hello." Le-ann was adjusting better, becoming fast friends with Ginny and treating Mrs. Weasley like her long lost favorite aunt. She got along surprisingly well with Fred and George, who would visit after work. The twins delighted in giving her trick toys from Weasley Wizarding Wheezes, as long as she promised to use them on Ron. Little Le-ann was more than happy to obliged. Ron would complain about it, but he too was getting attached to Cho's younger sister. "She's a little monster," he exclaimed after she turned his red hair into a sickly green.

As night drew near, some member of the Order began to flood in. Tonks accompanied by Kingsley Shacklebolt arrived first. They were followed by Mr. Weasley, who was joyously greeted by Le-ann. Any gathering of the members of the Order sparked a great interest in Harry and his friends, who were now milling close to the foot of the grand staircase.

"Who are we waiting for?" asked Mr. Weasley as he undid his cloak and draped it over the back of a nearby chair.

"Moody," replied Shacklebolt.

"Do you think he found him?" asked Tonks.

"We'll found out soon enough."

As if on cue the door opened and Moody hobbled in. His cloak wet from the pouring summer rain. His fake eye swirling in every direction.

"Good evening, Alastor," greeted Mr. Weasley.

"Good evening Arthur."

"Did you find him?" Shacklebolt asked moving closer to Moody.

"Yes."

A figure wearing a dark cloak walked into the entrance hall. Harry could not see his face, but he was tall, probably around 6'2" with broad shoulders. He was wearing black cargo pants and what Harry thought were combat boots.

"Edward, I'd like you to meet Kingsley Shacklebolt," said Moody.

"Please to meet you," replied the stranger in a smooth, almost hypnotic voice as he was shaking Kingsley Shacklebolt's hand.

"I would like to see your face," said Kingsley.

"As you wish," the stranger named Edward replied as he lowered the hood of his cloak, revealing his perfect features.

Hermione and Ginny let out a small gasp as they gazed at Edward.

"I think he's a dhampir," said Hermione.

"A what?" asked Ron.

"I think he's half vampire," added Hermione still at awe at this stranger.

Harry sat silently taking in what Hermione said. He could see why Hermione and Ginny were beside themselves. Edward was good-looking with long dark hair that almost touched his shoulders. He seemed to be in his late teens or early twenties. He moved with such grace that it seems like his feet were not touching the floor. Ginny giggled and said, "He smells good too." Harry could smell the sweet scent of honeysuckle, mixed with cinnamon in the air.

"Mum's probable making cinnamon rolls," Ron concluded.

"I don't think mum making cinnamon rolls for dinner Ron," said Ginny.

As Ron and Ginny debated about cinnamon rolls, Harry continued to observe the scenario downstairs. Moody introduced Edward to Mr. Weasley and Tonks, who tripped and almost fell on the floor, before Edward picked her up and held her until she regained her balance. A second later, Cho crossed the entrance hall, her nose buried in a book. She did not notice the people in the room, but Edward did.

"Good evening miss," Edward greeted.

The smooth voice caught Cho's attention and she looked up from the book she was reading.

"Good evening," she replied, her dark eyes were met by his piercing hazel eyes.

"I'm Edward. May I know your name?"

"Cho," she replied as Edward shook her hand gently.

"Edward, we need to talk with you in private," said Moody.

"I'll see you later," said the dhampir as he gave Cho a small bow.

Cho stood there watching the hand that Edward has touched, before she began to climb the stairs. Cho came face to face with Harry, who had a stern look on his face. She continued to climb up the stairs with glancing at Harry.

* * *

Mrs. Weasley brought up a tray of sandwiches for the trio and Ginny, who were in Harry and Ron's room. They all concluded that an Order meeting was probably taking place since they were barred from downstairs. They heard Mrs. Weasley opening the door of Cho and Le-ann's room and saying, "I hope you don't mind eating in your room." "No, thank you so much, Mrs. Weasley," came Cho's reply.

"Why would they need a…" began Harry.

"A dhampir," said Hermione

"Exactly," said Harry pointing to Hermione.

"What are they?" asked Ginny who was nibbling on her sandwich.

"Well, according to our guide into magical creatures. Dhampirs are born out of the union of a male vampire and a mortal female. They are said to possess all of the skills of their immortal father, but none of the weaknesses and they are skillful in locating vampires," replied Hermione.

"How did you know that he was one, Hermione?" asked Ron.

"I'm not sure, but he just fits the textbook description of one. He has physical qualities of a vampire, the looks and the smell. But his skin is not chalky white and Mr. Weasley and the others did not flinch when they shook his hand."

"So the guy knows how to shake hands, so what?" said Harry irritatingly.

"Harry, a vampire's skin is very cold. No amount of mental preparation will stop one from shuddering at their touch," Hermione added.

Harry and his friends heard the door of the dining open and shut and footsteps in the entrance hall. They quickly took their position on the landing and saw Edward put his cloak back on and bidding farewell to the Order member present.

"I'll be back tomorrow to meet with Dumbledore, but you have my word tonight. I will aid you in this battle," Edward said as he shook hands with Shacklebolt.

As Edward headed to the door, he turned and smiled, "Say good night to Cho for me."

None of the Order members answered. This was a clear sign to Edward that it was time to leave.

When the main door closed, Shacklebolt said "I don't like him Moody. A bit cocky if you ask me. Why can't we use somebody else? I'm pretty sure they are more out there like him."

"Yes Kingsley, quite a bit. Some of these vampires could not keep their hands off mortal women, but Edward is the best. He will track a vampire and will not stop until it is dead," said Moody.

"Are you sure he will deliver? He was rather preoccupied with Shen's daughter," asked Mr. Weasley with concern in his voice.

"Edward will keep his word," replied Moody with confidence.

"What's your guarantee?"

"A dhampir is dangerous, but a dhampir with a grudge is absolutely lethal."

"A grudge?" inquired Shacklebolt with one eyebrow arched.

"Edward is Claudius' son and he has been waiting 2 hundred years to avenge his mother's death," answered Moody.

* * *

A/N: Please read and review. I named the dhampir after Edward Cullen from Twilight and I borrowed some of Stephenie Meyer's description of a vampire and a vampire's child from the Twilight Saga, but the similarities end there. This story will not end up as a cross between Harry Potter and Twilight.


	5. Defender of Men

_A/N: An important character is introduced in this chapter and Cho will undergo a little bit of a transformation that might affect her relationship with Harry._

* * *

Chapter 5- Defender of Men

Nathan Prince walked the long country road from his house to the local pub. The road went through the center of town. It's was Friday night and usually the town center would be bursting with life, local people enjoying a meal or a pint at the local pub and restaurants. Tourists milling around taking pictures and enjoying the picturesque little town that he called home. But since the mysterious attacks, the town seemed deserted. People were afraid to venture out after dark, churches were filled to capacity during Sunday service and people started hanging garlic and little charms on their doors that they believe will chase away evil spirits. Nathan was local farmer, who never believed in all these supernatural mumbo-jumbo. As he entered the local pub, he was greeted by the barkeep.

"Hi Joe," Nathan greeted back.

"The usual?" asked Joe.

"Yes. The place seems deserted tonight," said Nathan, scanning the pub.

"Since the so-called attacks, people are just to scared to leave their homes at night," replied Joe as he handed Nathan a tall glass of lager. "It's just you and that young lady over there and she has been nursing that glass of water for over an hour. If she doesn't order anything soon, I'll throw her out."

Nathan caught a glimpse of a young lady sitting alone at the corner table. He couldn't believe he missed her earlier; she was probably the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. Long dark hair flowing pass her shoulders, her white skin accenting her red lips. She looked distraught, as she turned the glass of water on the table.

"I might score tonight," said Nathan as took a swig of his lager.

He walked over to her and said, "Excuse me. May I join you?"

The young lady simply nodded between her sniffles.

"Is everything alright?" asked Nathan, trying to make his voice sound sincere.

"No," replied the young lady in a melodic voice, tinged in an eastern European accent.

"What's your name?" he asked, as he handed her his handkerchief.

"Lamia."

"That's a beautiful name. What's the matter?"

"I ran away from my father. He brought me to this country to marry a man I didn't love. I wish to be free…. I have no place to stay," replied the woman named Lamia.

"There, there. You can stay with me. I have an extra room in my house. You can stay there for as long as you like," said Nathan, as he eyes surveyed the woman's ample breasts.

"Really, thank you," said Lamia, giving him a hug. Nathan shuddered at her cold touch, but dismissed this little abnormality.

"You're freezing. We better head home," Nathan suggested.

"Ok," came the Lamia's soft reply.

Nathan put his arms around her and led her to the door. Before leaving, he gave Joe a mischievous glance. Joe was too busy to notice the pair, because he was too busy wiping down his bar. Nathan and Lamia walked up the country road that led to small, but quaint house that Nathan owned.

"You're so kind," said the young woman.

"Don't mention it."

"I don't know how to repay you. I don't have any money."

"I'm sure you'll think of something."

"I'll do anything."

"Anything?" smirked Nathan.

"Anything," replied Lamia as she began to caress his arm and chest in a rather seductive manner.

"She's easier than I expected," Nathan thought quietly to himself.

He turned to face her and he began to kiss her on the lips, his hands finding their way on to her breasts. He began fondling them. He felt his arousal going stronger with each passing second. "Baby, you taste and smell so good, but you're freezing," he said between kisses.

"I'm pretty sure you taste good too," answered a harsh voice from behind him.

Nathan turned around and saw a tall man with fair hair, white skin and broad shoulders. His eyes were blazing red.

"Enjoying my mate," said the man.

"Your mate?"

Nathan turned to face the woman. He saw her eyes were now blood red. Her hair wild and a thick liquid was flowing down the side of her mouth.

"What are you?"

"Your worst nightmare," answered the vampire queen.

Without further delay the 2 vampires descended on him and feasted on his blood.

* * *

Cho descended the grand staircase around noon. She was in her room all morning finishing a paper for Muggle Studies. Le-ann has stepped out with Mrs. Weasley and Ginny last she heard they were heading to Diagon Alley to do some grocery shopping. She heard Harry, Ron and Hermione passed by her room hours ago. Ron and Hermione were arguing about hinkypucks, with Harry playing the referee. As she made her way to the kitchen, she bumped into someone she has been trying to avoid for the past 2 days.

"Hello," he said.

"Hi," she replied.

"Have you been hiding these past few days?"

"No, I've been very busy with schoolwork," she answered.

"You go to Hogwarts?"

"Yes."

"What year are you in?"

"I'm in my last year."

"I bet you can't wait to leave. Do you have any plans for the future?" he asked with great interest.

"The thought of me being Hogwarts, makes me sad. I've had a wonderful time in school. As for my plans, I might take a year off and head to China to visit my grandparents."

"Do you think you might need an escort?"

Before Cho could answer Edward's question, the trio came walking into the entrance hall. Edward saw Cho staring at Harry, who was talking rather animatedly to Ron.

"I need to go," said Cho to Edward.

"I'll see you around," Edward replied, smiling at her.

Cho rushed to the kitchen without looking at Harry. Edward gave the trio a small nod and headed out to the wet London streets, his long cloak billowing behind him.

* * *

Joe and his wife Ellen were on their way to the next village, when they saw human legs sticking out of a bush.

"Joe, can you see what wrong. Maybe that person needs help?" said Ellen.

"I'm not stopping this car. We are late for the Sullivan wedding already."

"Have a heart."

Joe pulled the car over and stepped. As he crossed the road he realized that he was at the Old Prince farm.

"Hey," he called out.

But no answer came.

"You can't sleep out here. People might think you're trespassing. You don't want to cross the owner of this land," Joe continued as he approached the unidentified person.

"Hey," repeated Joe as he pushed away the branches of the bush.

His face turned white and he felt an uneasy sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach. Joe started vomiting. The horror he saw made him sick. Ellen saw her husband bent over being sick. She got out of the car and ran to his side.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Go back to the car," Joe instructed his wife.

"Tell me what's wrong, Joseph?"

Ellen glanced at the bush and saw the mangled corpse of Nathan Prince, she let out a whimper before fainting.

* * *

Cho headed to the library of No. 12 Grimmauld Place holding a piping hot cup of tea in her hands, taking gentle small steps so that she won't spill any of it on the carpet. She pursed her lips gently as she blew the smoke that was emanating from the hot beverage, before taking a sip. The tea trickled down her throat and relaxed her. "I need to finish that paper for Ancient Runes," she thought to herself as she turned the door knob of the library. The door was partially ajar when Cho heard Harry, Ron and Hermione deep in conversation.

"I hoping that Cho does not entertain his advances," said Hermione as she scribbled something on a piece of parchment.

"whose advances?" asked Ron.

"Edward's," replied Hermione.

"We all know that Cho has a thing for Harry," said Ron, sounding rather amuse.

Harry smirked without glancing up from his parchment.

"Are you concerned that he might bite Cho and change her into a vampire?" added Ron.

"Dhampirs can't change humans into vampires," answered Hermione.

"Then what's your problem Hermione?" Ron asked as he was unpacking his wizard chess.

"Isn't it obvious, Ron? Edward is attracted to Cho and that in itself is dangerous. Dhampirs are fierce suitors and they are extremely possessive. There are some reports of dhampirs killing the object of their affection or their rivals," explained Hermione, who glanced at Harry. "And if one falls for a dhampir, they are putting themselves at great risk of being exposed to vampires," she added.

"Harry can rip apart the competition," said Ron as he patted Harry on the shoulder.

"Ron, why do you keep teasing me about Cho? I don't even like her anymore. Edward can have her for all I care. He could take her away right now and maybe since his half-vampire, he'll have a higher tolerance for all her crying and her treachery" said an irritated Harry.

Cho felt her heart being ripped apart. Harry saw her as a traitor, the boy who caught her attention in their first quidditch match in her fourth year. The boy she spent the last few months trying to forget. Cho felt the cup slipping from her fingers. The cup shattered as it hit the floor, spilling its' content onto the carpet. The sound of the shattering cup caught the attention of the 3 young Gryffindors, as they turned around they caught a glimpse of Cho with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Cho," began Hermione, but before she could reach her Cho bolted towards the main door of the house. Cho ran onto the London streets that were drenched in rain. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She wanted to get far away from No. 12 Grimmauld Place, far away from Harry Potter. After about 10 minutes, she came to rest on a wooden bench located in one of London's many picturesque squares. Cho felt herself shiver as the breeze hit her rain-soaked clothes. She sat there watching the scenes of London past her by. All the beauty and chaos of the city that once fascinated her, gave her no joy. She just felt an overwhelming pain that emanated from her chest. A pain that was caused by Harry Potter.

* * *

The mood was somber at the grave yard of small country chapel. Only a few people gathered to pay their respect to Nathan Prince, whose mutilated body was found a few yards from his house. One of the attendees was Joe, the local pub owner who found the remains. As the minister gave the final blessing, funeral workers lowered the casket into the awaiting grave and started to shovel dirt to cover it. The few who gathered there started to disperse and head back to their homes, but a young man stood quietly over the grave with his head lowered.

"It's time to go Alexander," said Joe putting a sympathetic hand on the man's shoulder. "C'mon the missus made some tea and pastries back home."

"I expected more people to come," said Alexander holding back tears.

"People are just scared to leave their homes. Some parents even pulled out their kids from school. Now c'mon, we don't want those pastries to go to waste," replied Joe in a kind voice.

With that he led the young man to an awaiting car.

Alexander Prince was Nathan's younger brother (10 years younger to be exact). Their parents always considered Alexander to be their miracle baby, because doctors told them that they were unable to have another child. The boys grew up to become the best of friends even though they were exact opposites. Nathan was rough, always getting into trouble and barely finished school while Alexander was a quieter soul with who loved to hit the books. When their parents passed away, Nathan took over the family farm while Alexander headed to Glasgow to attend university. The younger Prince got a degree in history and it was at university that Alexander realized his gift of speech. He was working on his doctorate degree when he heard the news of his brother's gruesome death.

"I have not been back in eight years," Alexander said to Joe.

"It's a long time to be gone, but Nathan was sure proud of you. Many people thought that he was an abrasive person, but when it came to you he was all heart" answered the old man.

"I wished that I didn't stay away too long," replied Alexander. "I guess I wanted so bad to succeed for my family."

"Do the police know who did this?" Alexander asked.

"Last I've heard they're not sure. No witnesses. They found some saliva on Nathan, but they said it was not human," answered Joe.

"Not human?"

"Yes."

"Do they think it's related to what happen in Beckford?" inquired Alexander.

"I guess they're looking into it, but the police are not sure what really happened in Beckford and the government does not know either. But I tell you its witches!"

"Then we have to find the answers on our own," Alexander concluded as they arrived at Joe's house.

* * *

"I wonder where she could be?" asked a frantic Mrs. Weasley.

"Don't worry Molly. We'll find her," reassured her husband as he put on a muggle coat.

"Please find her Arthur," she pleaded.

"Tell Shen that we're looking for Cho when he arrives," was Arthur Weasley's instructions to his wife as he and the twins went out to search for Cho Chang.

"Mum, it's going to be alright," comforted Ginny as she placed 1 hand on her mother's shoulder.

"I hope so," replied Molly, exiting to the kitchen.

"Harry, I think we should all apologize to Cho when she gets back," said Hermione, her statement directed to her 2 bestfriends.

"Apologize! I didn't mean for her to hear everything," spat Harry.

"I'm with Harry," agreed Ron.

"It would not kill the both of you if you apologized," said Ginny as she glared at Harry and Ron.

"There is nothing to apologize for Ginny," said Harry, meeting Ginny's bright brown eyes.

"Just apologize, Harry." said Ginny. Harry felt Ginny's eyes boring into his soul.

* * *

_A/N: Please read and review._


	6. The Catalyst

* * *

Chapter 6- The Catalyst

Voldemort sat on his throne with Nagini on his lap, writhing in delight, as he stroked her spine. The dark lord was awaiting the arrival of two deatheaters, whom he was about to assign some very important tasks. The massive wooden door leading to the throne room opened and a couple of darkly cloaked figures walked in. Upon arriving at the foot of Voldemort's throne, the figures knelt down as a sign of allegiance to their master.

"Rise," he ordered.

The 2 deatheaters rose on their feet and revealed their faces. Standing in front of Voldermort were Bellatrix Lestrange and her sister, Narcissa Malfoy. Narcissa was gently rubbing her arm where the dark mark was burned earlier that day.

"Welcome to the deatheaters, Narcissa," greeted Voldemort as he eyed the tall attractive wife of Lucius Malfoy.

"I will serve you well, my lord," she replied as she gave him a small courteous bow.

"Hopefully better than your husband," said Voldemort with a slight hiss escaping from his lips.

Voldemort beckoned Narcissa to come closer. The deatheater complied and moved closer to her master. When Narcissa was standing in front of him, Voldemort handed her a small box with a snake-shaped metal clasp.

"What is it, my lord?" inquired Narcissa.

"Credere," answered Voldemort. "Used it at the most opportune moment, Narcissa for it well help us greatly in our cause. Scout the areas where we and allies have attacked. Looked for disgruntled muggles and release the Credere. Once you have done this, you will aid the muggles in locating those witches and wizards who are not loyal to us."

"As you wish," she replied.

"Now go," ordered Voldemort.

Voldemort approached Bellatrix who once again knelt down in front of him and kissed his hand.

"Ahhh… my most faithful and loyal servant. Are the plans set?"

"Yes, my lord."

"You will be my eyes and ears throughout this war and you will be greatly rewarded in the end" said Voldemort as he allowed his hand to be caressed by Bellatrix's face. "Go and come back when you have important information."

Bellatrix rose and gave Voldemort a low bow as she exited the throne room. An evil smile etched on her face.

* * *

"Have you seen this girl?" asked Arthur Weasley as he held up a muggle photo of Cho.

"No," replied an elderly lady.

"Have you seen this girl?" he asked a guy with a mohawk.

"No mate, but she not a bad looking bird," he replied.

"Dad, it's hopeless. We need to use some sort of magic to find Cho. London is just too big," said Fred.

"Dad, Fred," called George as he crossed one of the busy London streets.

"Any luck?"

"None whatsoever. We need to use magic, dad," replied George, panting a bit.

"That's what I told him," said Fred who looked frustrated.

"I think its best we head back to Grimmauld's Place and ask the others if they know any charm or potion that may help us find her," Arthur suggested.

"Or we could just go to Knockturn Alley. I'm positive that we will find something there," replied Fred.

"No Fred. You or George will do no such thing. We better hurry back. Every minute we stand here we're wasting time."

George and Fred followed their father into a dark alley where they apparated back to No. 12 Grimmauld Place. Upon arrival, they saw the weeping form of Mrs. Chang who was comforted by Molly Weasley. Shen stood in a corner with his arms folded and his head lowered.

"Did you find her?" asked Molly.

"No," replied Arthur with his voice slightly cracking. With Arthur's reply Jiao Chang's sobs became louder.

"Thanks for your effort Arthur. I talked to Dumbledore and he said that he is sending someone who will be able to help us find Cho." Arthur saw that Shen's eyes were filled with worry.

"Maybe we can use a finding potion," suggested Fred.

"We don't have enough time to brew it," answered Mr. Weasley. "Who is Dumbledore sending Shen?

"The dhamphir, Edward," replied Shen. "Their kind is renowned for their tracking abilities."

Like on cue the strong form of the Edward, the dhampir entered the entrance hall his black coat billowing in the non-existent breeze. He followed by the headmaster of Hogwarts, who handed him a neatly folded London map. "Thank you Edward," said Professor Dumbledore. He gave the wizened old wizard a courteous nod and headed off to find Cho Chang.

"Please find my baby," begged a tearful Jiao Chang.

* * *

The London rain has not seized. It was covering the city with its liquid embrace. Everything that was exposed was soaked, including the young witch, Cho Chang. It was unknown to her how long she sat on that bench, just listening to the rain fall and earlier felt her heart breaking. In a way, she felt relieved that the pain in her chest has stopped, but this was replaced by some kind emptiness. She had loved Harry. She was just too scared to tell him or anyone else.

"Cho," came a soft voice.

Cho heard the person, but didn't bother to turn her head to acknowledge him. Edward sat on the bench next to her, "You need to come home. Your family is worried about you, everybody is worried." He pulled off his cloak and draped it over her shoulders. "That's not my home," she replied her gaze not moving from the playful fountain at the middle of the square. "Home is where your family is and right now they are all at Grimmauld Place," replied Edward who offered his hand to help Cho off the bench. Cho knew it was useless to fight, as a dhampir Edward is strong and could easily hoist her over her shoulders and take her back to No. 12 Grimmauld Place and she would dare not unleash a spell in the middle of Muggle London. She rose from her spot and walked with him back to Harry Potter's house.

The pair walked in complete silence till…"If you need someone to talk to or a friend, I'm right here," stated Edward.

"I'll be fine," replied Cho in an emotionless voice.

They walked for about 30 minutes until they arrived at Lincoln Inn Fields, the muggle square where No. 12 Grimmauld Place was located. It was about 10 in the evening and the square was empty.

"I believe it's safe to go in," said Edward as he gave Cho a small smile. Cho didn't return his smile and stood beside him quietly, holding onto the clasp of his cloak that was draped around her. Edward sighed and said "Lemon gumdrops," the Georgian terrace houses moved apart and exposed the heavy ornately decorated door of No. 12 Grimmauld Place.

* * *

"The government has not done anything for us. I can't even walk around in our village without the thought of a something jumping out and sucking my blood dry," voiced a middle-aged man with a full reddish beard.

"Hear, hear," replied the throng of people gathered at village square.

Beside one of the village homes stood a lone figure, who was holding a wooden box with the snake-shaped metal clasp. "Released it at the most opportune moment," came the voice of her master. "As you wish, my lord," came her reply in a barely audible whisper. She unclasped the box and took a deep breath in as opened the lid. A dark shadowy figure emerged from the box accompanied a strong, howling wind. The figure rolled violently in the air and turned into mist that floated and enveloped the gathered crowd. Fear and discontent turned into full-on rage.

The woman reached into her pocket and drank a gray-colored potion from a small crystal vial. Her body was racked in pain, she felt as though several knives with slashing and stabbing all at once. She stepped out of the shadows and ran toward the rabid crowd. "Help me," she cried as she fell to her knees. The crowd turned silent as they watch in a horror as the woman who was covered with blood and cuts tried to crawl her way to the village square. Two men approached her and carried her to the middle of the gathered crowd.

"Call a doctor," ordered one of the men.

Narcissa's eyes flickered as the two men applied pressure on the bigger cuts that they could see. Her last thoughts were of her son before she blacked out.

* * *

Narcissa woke up in a muggle hospital. Her arms, legs and torso were heavily bandaged. Still disoriented from her ordeal, she started pulling IV and monitoring lines from her body. She started to climb over the bed rail, when a nurse ran in, "Miss, calm down."

"Help me, help me," cried Narcissa.

"Doctor," called the nurse.

A dark haired lady with a white lab coat walked in, followed by another nurse. "Kindly calm down," said the doctor.

Narcissa became more restless as she struggled with the 2 nurses.

"I will give something to help you sleep," said the lady doctor.

Narcissa felt her eyelids getting heavy. The medical staff gently lowered her body to the bed as sleep conquered her.

A few hours later she woke up and saw the first signs of daylight seeping into her hospital room.

"I hope you feel better," came a familiar male voice.

As she turned toward the door, she saw a man sitting by the door with a newspaper in his hand and a cup of coffee in the other.

"Hi," he said. "I'm Alexander Prince and what's your name, miss?"

"Narcissa…Smith"

He extended his hand for a handshake. Narcissa shook his hand as her internal organs writhed in disgust. "A filthy mugle," she thought quietly.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but what happened to you?"

As if on cue Narcissa narrated the events that led her into the life of Alexander Prince. A story concocted by the dark lord himself to spread chaos and fear into the heart of muggle Britain. A story that he hoped would lead to the great war he was dreaming of, a war that will lead to the demise of the muggles and the wizards who love them.

"My husband and I were on an isolated patch of dirt road…" she began. "We got lost and we were trying to find our way back to the main motorway, when a group of men and women emerged from the nearby forest. They pulled us out of our car and they began torturing my husband. I cried and pleaded with them not to hurt us, but they just laughed…" Narcissa relayed the story between sobs. "They told me in order for my husband to live I should promise them never to tell what my grandmother has taught me…They were there to silence me"

"Tell what?" prodded Alexander.

"I thought my grandmother was joking when she told me about them… I told them I didn't believe what they were… They called me a liar… They told me I knew. I remember crying and telling them I knew nothing. My cries were unheard," Narcissa curled up in a fetal position and added, "They killed him. They use one of the unforgivable curses on him. My husband is dead because of me."

"Unforgivable curses?" Who were these people?"

"Wizards," her cries louder than before.

"Why would they want to hurt you?" Alexander asked as a gently placed a hand on Narcissa's shoulder.

"Because I know some of their secrets."

* * *

Jiao Chang burst into tears of joy as she embraced her daughter in her arms. "Don't do that again," she begged. Cho nodded ever so slightly. She could her father relieved that his first born has come back, but she had a nagging feeling that she would to explain herself in the morning.

Waiting in the foyer were the Weasleys with Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. Molly Weasley draped a warm, dry blanket around her and said "Welcome home, dear." "Thanks Mrs. Weasley," She replied ever so meekly. "Cho, you're back," said Le-ann as she ran into her sister's arms. Cho was comforted by her sister's embrace, but the emptiness still lingered. An emptiness that could not be even filled by her hatred towards Harry Potter.

"You need to get out of this wet clothes," said Jiao.

"I know, mum."

"I'll run a hot bath for you," said Molly.

"Thanks Molly. I hope were not too much of a bother," replied Jiao.

"Not at all. In times like this, we only have each other to rely on. And after a nice hot bath; we'll get you something to eat."

Jiao Chang led her daughter up the stairs and followed Mrs. Weasley to one of the bathrooms near the Chang girls' room. When the bath was ready, Jiao Chang and Mrs. Weasley excused themselves and told Cho to come to the kitchen when she was finished. Cho began to disrobe when she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. The young sweet girl was gone. She was replaced by someone ravaged by hurt. Her eyes didn't smile back at her anymore. They only saw a world full of despair. Cho splashed water on her face in the hope of washing away the girl that was staring back at her, but it was futile. She laid her wand on the sink, staring at it. She was wondering whether the Obliviate charm will be any help. "I just want to forget," she thought. The only thing stopping her from using the memory charm on herself was the fear that she might forget her parents and sister. "They're too precious to me," she added as she lowered herself into the warm welcoming bath. She scrubbed herself with the loofah extra hard till her skin was red and irritated. She was hoping to scrub away all the impurities that she felt were crawling on her skin, but to no avail.

When she was done, Cho made her way to the kitchen when she bumped into the trio with Ginny. Hermione nudged Harry forward. She then grabbed Ron by the sleeve of jumper and led him to further down the hallway, Ginny quickly followed, leaving Cho and Harry by themselves. Cho did not feel butterflies in her stomach instead this was replaced by an intense hatred. It took a great deal of conscious effort on her part not to hex him.

"Cho… Harry began. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I didn't mean any of those things I said."

The last statement seemed labored according to Cho's perception.

"You meant every single word, Harry…I'm pretty sure you know that the term will start soon, my sister and I will be out of your house. We will just stay out of your way as best we can till then," replied Cho in an emotionless, monotone voice.

"You and you're family are welcome here," said Harry in a sincere tone.

"Sorry that we have inconvenience you, Mr. Potter."

* * *

Narcissa looked out on the English countryside dimly lit by a silvery moon from a glass window. After her discharge from hospital, she's was taken in by an unsuspecting Alexander Prince. "Peaceful…but not for long," she thought to herself. A large brown owl with blood-red eyes perched on the window sill. "Hello Artemius," greeted Narcissa as she gently opened the window. "You have something for me, I believe," she said. The owl hooted in agreement, tied around his feet was a brown leather satchel. Narcissa untied the package and replaced it with a letter addressed to the dark lord. "Go now and give this to my master," she ordered. Artemius the owl flew away into the night sky. She poured the contents of the satchel on her bed; in it was her wand, vials of different colored potions and a rolled parchment with a seal of two interlocking snakes. Narcissa broke the parchment's seal and began reading a letter from her master. The letter contained detailed instructions on how and when Narcissa should use the potions that were given to her. After she refolded the letter, she picked up a vial containing a red fluid with golden specks floating in the solution. "A love potion, stronger than amortentia" she whispered.

Early the next morning, Alexander found Narcissa brewing tea in the kitchen. He has become accustomed to his new house guest and he was quite please that she has made an amazing recovery, though he hasn't asked her further about her knowledge of wizards, because the mere mention of the word seemed to greatly upset her.

"Good morning," he greeted.

"Good morning," she greeted back, unbeknownst to him Narcissa put a drop of the love potion in his tea. "Here you go," she said with a smile as she handed him the cup.

"Thank you," he said.

Alexander took a sip and immediately fell into a trance-like state. Narcissa knew that he was hers. When the initially effect of the potion subsided, Alexander felt his stomach do a flip upon the sight of Narcissa. She smiled at him and he felt his heart flutter with emotion.

"Alex, do you feel alright?"

"Never better," he stated with a twinkle in his eye.

"Narcissa, I hope you don't get mad at me... having just loss your husband and all, but you're very beautiful woman. Sorry for being so forward."

She giggled, "I don't mind at all. You have been very kind to me. Do you love me?"

"Yes."

"Will you do anything for me?"

"Yes."

"The help me rid our world with these wizards."

"Anything for you, my love."

Narcissa planted a kiss on Alexander lips as per the instructions of Voldemort. "A kiss would seal the effect of the potion," she recalled what her master has written on the parchment.

* * *

Cho who mainly kept to herself prior to overhearing Harry's comments about her, even became more scarce. Her little sister, Le-ann also spent most of her time with her sister and away from Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys. The Chang girls have stopped joining them for meals much to the concern of Mrs. Weasley. Cho would often say, "We're not hungry" or "We have already eaten, to excuse her and her sister from the meal. The trio would only catch glimpses of Cho and Le-ann throughout the day, when they went to the bathroom or when Cho is preparing sandwiches for her and sister. Cho conversations with everybody in the house has dwindled to just saying "hello." She completely ignored Harry. Cho avoided him in the hallways, much to Harry's annoyance.

"I told her I was sorry," he said to Ron. "What more does she want."

"I don't know, mate. Why is this bothering you? I thought you'd be happy. A week more to go then she's out of your house and your life…Ugh, I can't believe we'll be back at Hogwarts next week. School again…," Ron trailed off as Harry pondered why Cho's attitude toward him bothered him so much.

Harry lay on his bed as Ron rambled on about the coming school year and quidditch. He thought the past few weeks were filled with annoyance and anxiety. There was the impending threat of Voldemort, the Cho situation and the arrival of their OWL results. He remembered that day very cleary when Mr. Weasley handed them their results. Hermione's hands began to shake as she opened the envelope. She received 10 outstanding results and 1 exceeds expectations in Defence against the dark arts, much to her horror. "Just exceed expectations, what did I do wrong. I knew should have added another roll of parchment to that essay about giants," she stated. Harry was just happy; he didn't get a "troll" grade. He and Ron received 7 OWLs each.

"Harry, are you listening?" asked Ron.

"Yes," replied Harry rather absentmindedly.

"I bet you didn't hear a word I said."

"I heard everything you said."

"What was I talking about?"

"The start of the school term," said Harry.

"Mate, that was five minutes ago. Maybe you still like her?"

"Who?"

"Cho."

"You're daft, Ron. Do you know that?"

"Not as daft as you are."

"Maybe not as daft as you for liking Hermione more than a friend," said Harry with mischievous grin on his face.

Ron turned bright red and quickly covered himself with his blanket, "Good night Harry," he blurted.

* * *

Narcissa carefully weaved her web around Alexander Prince till he was completely under her control and willing to do her bidding. She told him on how her grandmother handed down her knowledge of witches and wizards to her and that the main goal of these "freaks" were to enslave non-magical folks like themselves. She told him the lie that was her ordeal; this grisly tale was enough to enrage this man, who vowed to avenge his love and the other victims.

"After our work is done, I will marry you," she whispered to his ear one night.

"How do I start? Where do we find them?" he asked as he caressed her face.

"Go to the pub tomorrow and address the villagers. Tell them what I have told you."

"Will you be there?"

"I'll be by your side."

"I love you, Narcissa."

Narcissa smiled and said, "Sleep now. You will need your rest." With his head resting on her chest, Alexander fell into a deep sleep. As she felt the muggle's breath on her, she felt dirty, but knew deep down that in order for the dark lord to win, she must endure this torture.

* * *

_A/N: Please read and review. I love getting reviews, both positive and negative._


End file.
